


rhapsody in blue

by redkings



Category: Adekan
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkings/pseuds/redkings
Summary: "You're like a little kitten!” Anri says, his amusement shining through his voice. “I've always wanted to fuck a kitten.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikaze (diabeticbarbie)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikaze+%28diabeticbarbie%29).



> every time anri is surrounded by people that he's about to bang, i crave a reader fic, so i had to write my own. this is truly pwp bc he just pops out of nowhere like "hey i'm horny, let's fuck" SO IDK SORRY.

Today had gone in a very unexpected direction. You surely hadn't intended on ending up in the lap of a handsome stranger when you set out to do your shopping.

He had snuck up behind you while you were walking from one store to another, placing his hand on your shoulder and saying that he didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful girl walking around the district. You'd turned around only to be greeted with someone even more beautiful, a bespectacled man with freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, his blond curls framing his face in such a way you could only describe as angelic.

You’d shaken your head, denying his compliment, but he had only persisted, giving you more praise on your looks. He’d introduced himself as Anri, then leaned closer, a devious look in his eye, and whispered in your ear that he was horny. Your gut had dropped and your face burned, but when Anri had pulled away from you, you understood what he wanted from you, and in a moment of decisiveness, you knew you wanted to give it to him.

Anri had brought you back to a shabby-looking house in the merchant’s district, and when you’d asked about it, he brushed it off, saying that it was his little brother’s house and he wouldn’t mind the two of you using it. You didn’t know this younger brother, but somehow, you felt like he would mind much more than Anri was implying.

He’d brought you to the bedroom, and suddenly, you were both on the floor, your legs around his waist as you straddled him. Which is where you find yourself now, gazing into the bright emerald eyes of this foreign stranger who had brought you to an even stranger house with the intention of fucking you.

“Are you afraid?” Anri asks, cupping your cheek and stroking your skin with his thumb. Before you can even answer, he continues, saying, “I can tell you’re a virgin, you know.”

Your face turns bright red, and you glance away from him, not chancing a look into his eyes with that mocking tone of his. “I-I’m not _afraid_ , Anri-san, I'm just...nervous.” You don't mention that sex with someone you've just met is something you'd never considered, would never consider, but somehow, he's an exception.

He hums and brings his forehead to yours, pressing them together. “I'll be gentle, I promise,” he murmurs, placing his hand on the back of your neck. You shiver, and you swear that he can hear your ever-quickening heartbeat.

Anri dips his head and captures your lips in a sweet kiss, running his tongue over them slowly. Your mouth opens in a gasp, and he takes this opportunity to snake his tongue inside, sliding it against yours and tasting it.

His open mouth contains another gasp from you, followed by a small moan. Anri pulls back, leaving you breathless as he giggles.

“If I couldn't tell that you're a virgin before, I could now,” he says, his voice full of mirth. He cups your head, fingers stroking through your hair. “That was your first kiss, too, wasn't it?”

You don't even feel shame at your moan, but embarrassment at how Anri keeps pinning down everything about you. “It...it is, but --”

“No buts,” he replies, wagging a finger in your face. “Because I'm taking all of your firsts today.” He begins to undo the sash of your kimono, and you struggle a bit before he stops you. “You wanted this, didn't you?” Anri murmurs, placing a finger on the tip of your nose. When he receives a small nod from you, he grins and continues. “Good girl.”

It isn't long before you're completely naked in his lap, and your blush has only gotten deeper. Being undressed by someone else is the most erotic thing that has ever happened to you, so far, and when Anri slips a finger against your folds, he can tell.

“You're so wet already, and I haven't done anything but kiss you,” he whispers against your ear, making you gasp as he continues rubbing his finger against you. “How are you going to react when I fuck you, I wonder…”

You whine, bucking against his finger, until he pulls it away from you. “H-hey…”

“Hmm?” Anri hums, amused at your reactions. “What, don't you want me to get undressed? It would be terribly unfair of you to be the only one who's naked.”

A small whine makes its way from your throat again, and you shake your head, turning your attention from his teasing to his clothes. Whatever Anri is wearing, it is quite...elaborate. He was wearing a beautiful magenta haori earlier, but once the two of you had reached the house, he had thrown it off and revealed what he wore underneath: a tight pair of leather shorts and a matching neck piece, leather straps hanging across his chest. And it's now that he begins to remove these leather pieces, saving his shorts for last, and you can't tell if you're happy or disappointed about that.

Anri throws his shorts across the room, completely exposing himself, and you suck in a big breath of air. You should have been able to guess from how his tight shorts gripped the shape of it, but his cock is large and thick. It's almost intimidating, but at the same time, you feel yourself wanting to touch it, to stroke him up and down with your hands, to take him into your mouth and --

“You're drooling, darling,” Anri says, his smirk showing itself in his voice. He takes your chin between his fingers and raises your gaze from his dick to his eyes. He kisses you again, invading your mouth with his tongue and it feels so _good_. Anri’s on his knees in front of you, and he plops down and pulls you into his lap again.

Skin against skin, his cock dangerously close to your vagina, your body is hotter than it's ever been in your life. You venture forward, placing your hands on his shoulders and squeezing gently, making the man beneath you chuckle again.

“The little princess is getting bolder, hmm?” says Anri, pulling away from your mouth slowly. He smiles at you innocently before reaching down to your vagina and pushing his fingers between your folds and against your clit. “I'll be bold then too.”

The gasp that leaves your lungs overtakes your entire body, making you arch your back and moan his name. With that, Anri leans forward and takes one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud and making your moan grow even louder. He hums against your skin, sucking on your nipple as his fingers become more aggressive, spurred on by your cries.

You feel your toes curl as suddenly, a strong force takes over your body, shaking it to its very core. Anri helps you through your orgasm, and as soon as you come down from your high, he lays on his back, spreading his legs in order to properly display his erection.

Your eyes widen, and Anri laughs. “Don't act so surprised, sweetheart, I know you want to play with it,” he says, goading you on. The look in his eyes tells of a bold tiger, wanting the world and receiving it in a golden basket.

With trembling fingers, you reach out and take hold of his cock. He's rock solid, it's almost intimidating, but you rub your thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-come across the foreskin and down the rest of his dick. Anri shivers, and it's so delicious, feeling it through his cock. You stroke him a few times before you lean down and fill your mouth with him, letting your tongue feel every vein and every patch of his skin. His cock hits the back of your throat and you thank every god you can think of for being able to take all of him.

You bob your head up and down, listening to Anri’s beautiful moans and cries. He spreads his legs even further, lifting himself up to watch you blow him. You glance up and the two of you make eye contact, and you give him the most sultry look you can muster. Fortunately it works, and he comes, shooting straight down your throat. You pull off of him, coughing, as Anri cries and grips his cock, riding through his orgasm.

As you sit up, Anri nearly pounces on you, making your back hit the floor with a soft _thud_. He considers your naked body, eyeing you up and down, and you can nearly feel his eyes appreciating your form.

“How do I want to take you, I wonder…” Anri murmurs to himself, tapping his finger against his chin. His eyes light up as his idea comes to him, and he flips you over, letting your ass hang in the air. “There we go!”

You feel exposed, especially when he slips his finger inside you, then another, stretching you wide open for him. Your moans become like mewls, eliciting another chuckle from the man behind you.

“You're like a little kitten!” Anri says, his amusement shining through his voice. “I've always wanted to fuck a kitten.” His fingers thrust into you, slow at first, but then he picks up his speed, making your cries louder and more frequent. “That's right,” he says, his voice low in his lust. “Moan for me, darling.”

He removes his fingers right before you come again, which makes you whine from the loss. “Now, now,” Anri says, voice giddy, as he kneels behind you. “I'm going to give you something much better.”And with that, he guides his cock to your entrance, slowly pushing himself inside you.

You can feel him, every inch of him, as he moves inside, and it's almost too much. You're squeezing him almost too tight, and he grunts as he fully sheaths himself in your vagina.

“You're tight, even for a virgin,” Anri mumbles, draping himself over your back and kissing your skin. He lets his hands fondle your breasts and you whimper, shaking your hips in an attempt to get him to move.

“Patience is a virtue, darling,” he says, his voice taunting, but it seems he can't wait for much longer either, because it isn't a second later before he starts to move within you, slow at first, much to your dismay.

Anri picks up his speed quite quickly, gripping your hips in an attempt to keep you steady. Your moans are loud and unchecked, and you're happy you're not in your own neighborhood, because you would have some explaining to do otherwise. The people who live in this district are probably used to hearing girls’ screams, possibly caused by the man currently behind you. You wouldn't be surprised.

“A-Anri-san, I'm so _close_ ,” you cry, feeling yourself grip him tightly as you near your orgasm. You know you'll be embarrassed about this later, how open you're being with someone you'd never met before today, but at the moment, you're consumed in your lust, consumed by how Anri’s size is stretching you wide open, how his hands on your hips are digging into the skin, his fingers bound to leave marks. You clench around him as you come undone, feeling him continue to thrust into you before he, too, reaches his orgasm, pulling out of you quickly and letting his semen fall onto your back.

It hits you warm and wet, and you fall onto the futon, tired out by your activities. Anri stands, a little wobbly, and begins to redress himself.

“Thanks for the fuck, love,” he says, voice light and energetic, as if he isn't tired at all. He drapes his haori over you when his clothes are back on and promptly leaves the building, leaving you naked and alone.  
Suddenly, you remember Anri’s story of his little brother, and you jump up, trying desperately to clean yourself up and get out of there before the man comes home. You ache slightly, and you're still embarrassed, but you had had fun, and it had felt so _good_. It would be difficult to regret something as nice and delectable as the event that has just ended, so you won't, and you'll hope that you can run into the mysterious man named Anri sometime in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T END ANYTHING FOR SHIT, I APOLOGIZE.


End file.
